Letters From One Astronaut
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Setiap pesan yang berasal dari tempat yang jauh dan penantian 3 tahun yang lama. Mengingatkannya akan sang kekasih yang disana."England. Kau tahu, aku datang ke luar angkasa dalam rangka untuk melindunginya..itu dikarenakan aku ingin melihat senyummu selalu di dalam bumi yang amat kecil dari sini yang terdapat sebuah kebun kecil af jika ada kesamaan cerita


**Letter from One Astronaut**

**Hetalia Axis Power owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**USA X UK**

**Based from a Doujin " Letter from One Astronaut "**

**Warning : TYPO, BL,EYD yang belum tepat **

**No Flame**

Pada suatu hari ada sebuah pesan e-mail yang tidak kuketahui .saat kubuka pesan tersebut aku mendapatkan sebuah gambar. Yang kulihat adalah sebuah poto bagian bumi eropa dibagian Inggris, Gambar tersebut seperti diambil dari Luar angkasa. Satu kalimat yang kulihat saat melihat pesan tersebut

**6 June 2010**

" You are cloudy today, England "

Aku hanya mendengus saat membacanya"Apa maksudnya ini? Rupanya ada yang ingin mencari masalah . tapi aku hanya melihat dan membalas biasa

Mulai saat itu, orang asing itu selalu mengirimkan E-mail kepadaku setiap hari . Yang pasti banyak sekali komentar orang tersebut seperti " Kau mendung lagi , aku menjadi tak bisa melihatmu" atau seperti "Wow..Sekarang sangat cerah hari ini, Aku bisa melihatmu dengan baik "

Hari demi hari, setiap gambar dikirim terus kepadaku. Gambar-gambar tersebut seperti diambil dari jarak yang sangat jauh dari bumi ini. Entah mengapa makin hari aku sangat menyenangi orang asing tersebut mengirimkan gambar tersebut membuatku perasaanku mersakan sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti.

"Look it's beautiful isn't it " ucap orang tersebut

" yeah, That was so beautiful" ucapku

Orang tersebut mengirimkanku lagi gambar

" Menatap bumi di luar angkasa, terlihat bagaikan sebuah permata" dan ia terus mengirimkan gambar kembali "

" ahh..tidak terlalu seperti sebuah permata, samudera dan benua ..bumi sangatlah menawan " aku tersenyum seperti mengingatkanku kepada senang kubalas pesan tersebut

"ya,,kau benar, disana bumi terlihat sangat menawan"

" Aku sangat tahu bahwa mereka yang disana semuanya hidup" balas ia lagi

"Karena planet kita adalah Planet kehidupan, benar?" tanyanya kembali

" Semua dari ku dan dirimu, semua orang, Angin yang bertiup lembut, Hujan yang turun ,Matahri yang terang , awan , Laut, Bumi Memikirkan bahwa kita hidup mengambil semua ini untuk bertahan. Walaupun jika kami mencari yang seperti itu di Angkasa yang luas seperti ini, hanya tempat seperti ini yang satu-satunya " Ucapnya . Aku terperangah membacanya, Sungguh aku teringatt seseorang, Alfred, kekasihku yang berpisah selama 3 tahun yang karena sebuah misi dari NASA .

" Semua yang kita benci dan menyakiti sesama , Apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini ?" tanyanya kembali .Aku berusaha untuk menahan tangisku dengan jari-jari yang bergemetaran kuketik pertanyaan terbodoh yang ada dibenakku

" Alfred , apakah itu kau ?" tanya ku

" Ya itu aku Arthur , Kau tahu aku tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu sampai sekarang. Yang kulakukan hanya memandangimu dari tempat yang amat jauh seperti ini dari Luar angkasa"

Aku hanya berusaha terus untuk menahan tangis rinduku agar tidak jatuh ke pipi ,ku usahakan untuk membacanya terus

"Kau tahu Arthur, Saat itu pertama kalinya aku mengerti maksud keindahan planet tersebut, Sungguh betapa bodohnya aku " ucapnya

"England , Planet ini sangat indah. Negara mu benar-benar indah . Kau sangat cantik"

Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan tangisku, Pesan tersebut bagiku seperti sebuah pesan perpisahan yang amat menyakitkan, mungkin bagi banyak orang itu terdengar berlebihan tapi bagiku tidak . Itu sungguh menyakitkan

_**Flashback **_

"Aku akan berpartisipasi di sebuah proyek baru " ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata

Aku terdiam mendengar hal tersebut, Aku hanya terpaku untuk meneruskan kegiatan berkebun ku . Aku pun hanya menjawab dengan nada amat sarkatis

" Jadi kau masih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang tidak sama sekali tudak membuahkan hasil seperti Penelitian luar angkasa tersebut " tanya ku pada Alfred dan kembali bertanya " Kemana kau sekarang akan pergi ? ke bulan atau hanya menaruh stasiun luar angkasa baru ?"

" Kita akan mengembangkan sebuah koloni di sebuah planet , kita akan mengembangkannya. Jadi setiap orang bisa bisa mendiaminya disana. Bukankah itu sebuah rencana yang bagus ?" jawabnya dengan nada senang, Aku terdiam mendengarnya

" jangan kau pikir kau akan hanya mengakhiri semuanya jika kau kembali. Setelah pasangan seperti kau melakukannya " ucapku

" Well...akan memakan waktu tiga tahun untuk itu dalam kecepatan cahaya. Ya..membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun hanya untuk mengirim pesan E-mail walau dalam kecepatan cahaya intuk terkirim

" Tapi untuk kami 3 tahun, 10 tahun pun. Itu hanya sekejap mata. Apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?"

"Alam semseta mencangkup 3,7 milyar cahaya pertahun, aku tidaj masalah jika kau kesana " jawabku sambil memotong daun – daun kering

"Umm...yeah kupikir itu akan akan mengalihkan pikiranmu dari hal-hal" " What the hell is that ?" jawabku dengan sedikit penekanan meskipun ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku langsung memotong ucapan tersebut

"Maaf..kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kebun ini sendiri" jawabnya dengan nada rasa bersalah

" Ahh...Come on It's just a joke...Seseorang seperti kau yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain..tidak akan kubiarkan kau berada dalam pesawat itu "jawabku lagi dengan menatap mata biru jernih tersebut

_**Flashback end **_

"England. Kau tahu, aku datang ke luar angkasa dalam rangka untuk melindunginya..itu dikarenakan aku ingin melihat senyummu selalu di dalam bumi yang amat kecil dari sini yang terdapat sebuah kebun kecil dimana kau berada. Itulah alasan aku datang ke tempat ini "

" Thank You , England " Ucapnya

**24 December 2010 **

6 bulan setelah pesan itu, tak ada kabar lagi dari Alfred. Aku hanya menunggu pesan tersebut dengan harapan kapan pesan itu datang ? dan kapan kau akan kembali ke bumi ini ?. Harapan yang mukin hanya sebuah harapan yang tak akan terjadi. Entahlah aku tidak tahu

**28 December 2010**

Setiap pagi kulihat e-mailku, Tak ada pesan. Bahkan , aku terus mengikuti berita di televisi mengharapkan ada berita dari pesawat yang kau tumpangi itu. Tepat jam 08.00 am, aku meliht berita bahwa ada masalh dengan komunikasi pesawatmu . Aku berharap kau baik-baik disana. Aku begitu cemas

**1 January 2011**

Komunikasi perjalanan 3 tahun pesawat Endeavour terputus dan dinyatakan hilang di sekitar Proxima Centauri

Tepat di awal pagi tahun baru, aku melihat berita di televisi, Pada pagi itu. Dimana pagi yang sangat buruk bagiku .Air mata yang kutampung selama ini akhirnya tumpah juga menuruni pipiku. Harapan yang dari dulu kuharapkan hancur sudah saat mendengar kabar tersebut

_3 years have passed away_

**The end**


End file.
